


Turn of fate

by wannabe_free



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabe_free/pseuds/wannabe_free
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn comes into his life in  the most unexpected (annoying) way. He is meant to be in a juvenile hall, instead he is draped over his living room coach, smoking, and   looking really pissed off.<br/>AU. Kind of got the idea from the TV series Orange County</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Niall Horan is the most average boy you might find around. He's got this normal, sort of functional, sort of cool family. 

He is an only child. His father works as a social carer. He deals with very fucked up people. Specially women and children. He never talks about whatever drama he has to sort at work, but every time Niall moans and complains about something he chips in a “You don't actually know how lucky you are”, which annoys Niall to no end. He wears jocks for work, and Niall has more than once caught him smoking weed, but he justifies himself saying that it's for medicinal purposes, (it helps his rheumatism). His mother, on the other hand, is really into politics. She is an active member of all sorts of clubs, like feminist group and PETA, and there's always a bunch of people hanging around their house discussing deep stuff, reading or making banners. So he basically lives in a madhouse. He's never really decided whether he is more fond or embarrassed.

 

He is not socially awkward either. He is on speaking terms with basically everyone in his year, and then there's Louis, Liam and Harry who are like his favorite people ever. They are not really popular, but at least no one picks on them, (that, in highschool, is something) so they don't complain.  
They don't get invited to the parties that the pseudo boho-hipster-indie-whatever popular kids throw every now and then, but instead they gather into whoever's house is free for a movie night, they go to the pub, or whatever. Whatever is fine, they will have fun anyway.

They get laid every now and then. The four of them. Harry is the ladies man. He has the looks and the cheek. Liam on his part has this romantic, platonic vision of love(which gets on Louis' nerves every time). Niall and Louis are both on the same wave. Girls might not come to ask for their numbers as they do with Harry, but when they do like a girl (or in Louis' case both genders will do) they usually get them.  
Usually meaning there are exceptions, like Demi. Demi has been the epicenter of his life since she moved earlier this year, she is the heroine in all his doodlings and sketches, he fucking named his gold-fish after her!

She has recently started working in a popular vintage shop in town. Niall thinks that it might not be that frightening to talk to her if she is not surrounded by all this cool people she hangs with at school. So he might, or might have not, been frequenting the street where he knows she works. He might as well have some notions of when her shifts are. So he's got this master-plan in which they “casually” bump into each other, and then she is telling him that his face sounds familiar, and it may lead to some heavy make out and maybe a house, a dog and two children. (He doesn't want to get too ahead of himself, though)

However for the moment being he can barely muster the courage to greet her when they pass each others on the corridor.

Is not something that keeps him up at night, he'll get there, life changes in merely seconds they say.

And it really does. Because when Zayn comes into his life is like the most unexpected (annoying) thing.

He is meant to be in a juvenile hall, instead he is draped over his living room coach, smoking, and looking really pissed off. His sharp features shaped into a smolder.

Niall's eyes lingers on him, inquisitive, trying to figure out what the fuck he might be doing there, because he is not the sort of people his mother brings into the house (he certainly does not belong to the feminist club at least). Zayn sends him a look of distaste and Niall doesn't bother with a hello, he goes directly to find his mother who surprisingly is at the kitchen.  
“Oi! you dangerous woman, you know you are banned from the kitchen!”  
She actually jumps and throws a cloth aiming to his face (it goes past his shoulders and lands on the fruit basket.  
“God! Nialler, don't be so loud!, I just came to get a coke for Zayn”  
“I take that Zayn is the merry, friendly guy randomly sitting in our living room?” he says, lifting his left eyebrow.  
Her mother scowls at him.  
“Shhh, he'll hear you” she mutters slapping his head.  
“Who's he anyway?”  
“He came with your father, from what I gathered his legal tutor has been put into jail today, so he's got nowhere to stay. Your father is working on it, but tonight he is staying here” she explains, her tone secretive.  
“Well, he looks like the kind of guy who suffocates you with a pillow in the middle of the night”  
“I'm sure he is nice” she shrugs.  
Niall chuckles.  
“Yeah, he is all smiles and rainbows”  
“Whatever, stop being so judgmental and go play video games with him, or whatever you teenager boys do these days” she urges giving him an encouraging smile.  
“What? Why?”  
“Because he's had a very rough day and I'm sure he could use some distraction” she has switched to full motherly mode now which looks so funny and uncharacteristic on her and Niall almosts wants to “awww” at her because that's just how cute Maura is.  
“Fine” He sighs, resigned.  
“You have always been my favorite son” she proclaims handing him a cold can of coke.  
“Yeah, yeah and you my favorite mother” he says unenthusiastically, taking the can, as his mother pecks him on the cheek.

Niall steps into the living room again, this time with a smile so big it almost hurts and approaches the other boy with his arm extended offering the coke as a peace offering.  
“Hey, mate erhm Zayn? I am Niall...Wanna hang out in my room?, we can play FIFA or something” He asks cheerfully.  
Zayn lies back further on the couch, (arse on the very end, and Niall wonders if he might fall off) and stares him up and down, unabashedly, his expression bored and blank.  
“I'm fine, thanks” Zayn says shortly, not showing any signs of enthusiasm.  
He accepts the coke, nonetheless, and starts fumbling with his mobile, ignoring Niall who is standing there with a dumbfounded expression.  
“Right, erhm, we can watch TV instead? He tries again.  
“Yeah, whatever” again the same tone.  
Fine....

Niall sits on the other couch and settles for the MTV channel.  
Jersey Shore is on. If he were hanging with his mates they would be laughing their asses off. But Zayn is just gazing at the TV in a way that gives away that he is not really paying attention to it. His expression something halfway between blank and a smolder, and it is so fucking awkward that Niall wants to cringe, so when her mother passes the living room and gives him a not too subtle thumbs up and a wink (Nill is three seconds away from slapping his face in embarrassment now), he's glad that at least someone's happy about this.

Zayn sleeps on the spare room that night. It is unsettling because the spare room is right on the same floor than Niall's and the last thing Niall wants is having to use the loo at night and run into him. He's already had his fair amount of awkwardness for the day so he can only hope that when he wakes up next day, Zayn is gone.

He is not. Something about no one wanting to adopt an almost 17 year old teenager. Niall wonders why won't they just send him to one of these centers for kids who have no parents but when he voices the question to his father he actually glares at him as if he had said a profanity. 

When the guys hang out the next day at Niall's place, he actually slaps his face.  
“Mother of God, that kid is HOT” Louis exclaims once they are finally in Niall's room. “Is he gay or bi? He better be, otherwise the world will be a really unfair place to live”  
“How would I know?” Niall frowns, then closes his eyes shivers and if only imaging it gave him the creeps. “Actually I don't want to know”  
Louis at this walks towards the door.  
“What are you going to do?” Niall asks, alert.  
“ Just wait, I am going to show you plebeian people the fine art of seduction” He says with haughtiness.  
Niall is about to stop him on his track but then decides against it and smirks.  
“Well, good luck with that”  
They all crowd together in the corridor, hidden behind a corner, trying to get a good sight of the spare room where Louis is heading right now, and they swear they see his hips actually shaking as he walks. Louis sends them a pointed look that stops their chuckling and knocks on the door, again a hip sticking out slightly.  
The door opens just a little bit, not allowing Louis to see the inside of the room, and Zayn is hovering over the older guy staring at him unimpressed.  
“Hi, I am Louis, one of Niall's friends, just wanted to introduce myself and invite you to join us in Niall's room” His pitch is somehow steady and hoarse, not at all like his usually high-pitched hyper voice.  
Louis' smug expression is somewhat ruined by a scowl when he hears the boys laughing. Zayn looks at them and then back at Louis, arching his left brow.  
“Ehrm, I am busy right now, so if you don't mind”  
If Louis minds or doesn't Zayn will never know, because the next moment he is closing the door right on his face. Louis blinks twice, clenches his fists and jaw, and walks back towards his friends who have already bursts with laughter, his pride hurt and looking like a drenched cat.  
“Stop it, it's not funny” Louis shouts, and the hoarse voice is definitely gone, and replaced by a childish one.  
The rest of the afternoon is spent mocking him.

One week later Zayn is still in the house, which is hard to tell because he is all day locked up in his room or “cave”, as Niall has started to call it. Niall bets that he would eat there if his mum would let him. But Maura always manage to drag him out of the room with her enthusiasm and vivacity, dodging with her natural charm and cheerfulness every rude remark Zayn sends her way.

His father spends the day at his office making calls trying to find somewhere for Zayn to stay, but given his backgrounds and his age adoption is almost out of question.  
By the second week, Zayn is all moved in and Bobby Horan is already his legal tutor. His father has somehow managed to convince his school to accept him even though it's November.  
It all happens so quick that Niall barely has time to realize or comprehend what is going on. It is on Zayn's first day at school, when all the eyes of the classroom settle on him and Niall catches Demi nudging one of her friends and pointing at Zayn with interest, that the fact that Zayn is here to stay actually sinks in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not really sure about this, actually took me a lot to write, so please I've would be so happy if you'd let me know what you think, so I can improve for the enxt chapter.

“Our society is so fucked up” Harry groans.  
They are in the cafeteria killing time before they head to their next lesson. It's been a week since Zayn stepped into the place but he is already hot news. Every single eye on the room is set on him. The girls are giggling and nudging each other the boys jealous and puffing out their chests.  
“Yeah, you are right, just look at them, they are all so smitten, and they all are ready to overlook the fact he is a jackass just because he is hot as hell” Louis agrees.  
“Do I even have to remind you that you were one of them just a week ago?” Liam teases him.  
“And yet he choices self-exclussion for some weird reason” Louis comments, pretending not to hear Liam.  
“He's like a martyr” Harry nods, eyeing the lonely lad just three tables from them, who is currently with his phone.  
“More like he thinks he's too good for the rest of people” Niall rolls his eyes, a hint of distaste and disdain in his voice.  
“But, seriously, who's this guy? He's got fucking Demi Lovato wanting to suck his dick and he doesn't give a shit!” Louis lets out with an indignant puff.  
Harry elbows him in the ribs.  
“Haz, what was that” But he stops mid-sentence when he notices the pointed looks Harry is sending on Niall's way. “Oh! Ohhh!” he exclaims dramatically, his eyes almost bulging out. And Liam chuckles, and even Niall rolls his eyes at him. Louis clears his throats “let me rephrase that, she might be interested in erhhh have sexual intercourse with him?” Louis cringes at his own lame attempt to make it better “but you can tell he is not interested?” he looks desperate at the rest of guys for help.  
“No, it's fine” Niall sighs “I am not blind ”  
“It's her loss Niall” Liam says throwing an arm around him, leaning half of his weight onto him.  
“Yeap, if she knew how big your dick actually is she would be running into your arms right now” Harry says reassuringly. And Louis bursts into laughter as Niall blushes. A couple of girls from the table next to them are sharing glances and trying to disguise her giggles with coughs, their cheeks as red as Niall's.

Zayn is now fully settled at home. He knows that the cook's daughter is six months pregnant (she gets offended if you don't ask her daily for an upgrade of the pregnancy). He has also learnt that when Jessica Jones calls he has to say that Maura is not at home right now. (Maura is there waving her arms and whispering “nooo” as a mad woman every time she calls, just in case he forgets) and he and Bobby wake up at really freaky hours (like 5 or 6 in the morning) just to watch formula 1 together.  
Niall can tell he is already starting to grow very fond of Maura. Always helping her to help a mess when she (clumsy as always) trips on something or generally creates chaos. So that leaves Niall being the outcast of the house.  
Niall cringe-making is permanent now that Zayn is around. He's never felt like he was a cool person, but now he feels like a loser.  
He recalls just this Friday. The lads were over for a long movie night,all the bare necessities ready( aka cokes, walkers and Ben and Jerries). Bobbie walked into the house just as Zayn was putting his leather jacket on. Then the older man asked:  
“Guys, you going out tonight?”  
It was an innocent question, but Zayn snorted. He fucking snorted, as if the sole idea of the guys having plans was ridiculous.  
So when he was gone, all the guys had stared at the door he just closed.  
“I am sure he is just going to wander around on his own like the fucking creep he is” Harry had mocked.  
“Guys, maybe we should go out, you know party hard?” Liam asked then, scrunching his nose.  
They all looked at each other, silent for a moment and then cracked a laugh.  
“nahhh”  
They are kind of “party virgins”, so what? Niall doesn't think that's something to make fun of. They are perfectly fine with going to a pub and drink a beer or two but that is as wild as they ever go. They don't see the point of going to a place crammed with people and with music so loud you can't hear the others talk. 

Yet, as weird as it seems, Niall is not all that aware of Zayn's presence in the house, because they just spend time together at dinner. Luckily though, Niall's parents are so chatty that Zayn and Niall hardly need to make any input.  
They have established some house rules as well, (Zayn showers at night and Niall in the morning) and as most teenagers they are happy to spend as much time locked in their rooms as possible. So their paths don't cross too often.

“I think he's made a friend” Liam says one day pointing towards the parking lot where Zayn is talking to a boy with long locks of reddish sort of purple hair. The two boys are not that far from where Niall and his friends are leaning against Liam's car.  
“No mate, that must be just his dealer” Niall lets on and the rest of them burst with laugher.  
“Hey guys!”  
All the laughter dies immediately when they turn towards the voice and they see Demi Lovato there. She is holding a carpet into her her chest, her school skirt shorter than it should, Lolita style. Her friends are waiting for her, standing a few meters from where they are and pointedly ignoring them.  
“Hey, you alright?” Niall chirps in, his voice sounding a little congested. And he can feel Louis looking at his profile with a raised eyebrow.  
“I'm throwing a birthday party this Saturday, will you guys come?” She asks them, her eyes lingering on Niall.  
“Sure” Niall says, slightly starstruck.  
“Oh and why don't you bring your new brother too?”  
Niall is confused, because he has no brothers, but when he hears Harry trying to disguise a laugh with a cough, he blushes. And if this weren't Demi he would be fuming.  
“Uhmm Zayn is not my brother” he says with a mild frown of confusion.  
“You know what I mean” she winks “ I'll email you the time and place”  
When she and her friends leave, Louis jumps on his back, bringing him down with his weight and messes with his hair.  
“Someone's going to get lucky this weekend” he shouts.  
Niall looks around alarmed, and he sees Zayn looking at them with a questioning look.  
“Louisss” Niall whines.  
“Man up, Ni. You have to bang the most popular girl in town this weekend” Harry teases.  
“It kinda sucks that Zayn is invited too” Liam points out.  
All of them turn to look at him, disvelieving.  
“Oh my god, Liam you are so sweet and innocent” Louis squeals, patting his cheek.  
“What?” Liam asks confused, trying to get away from Louis' hands.  
“There's no way Niall is telling him, mate” Harry explains.

 

“Hi Maura” Zayn says entering the kitchen to grab a a coke.  
“Oh thanks god, a human being in the house wishing to actually interact” at this points she sends a pointed look at Niall, who is in the living room revising for an exam they have tomorrow.  
“I can hear you, you know?” Niall says unimpressed.  
“Shut up, we don't like you anyway” she snaps jokingly poking out her tongue. “you have to tell me all about your day hun” Niall tries to ignore them, but they are too loud. “I was so bored I've already drunk two glasses of wine, if I have another glass I swear I'm gonna be pissed” she moans.  
“Shameful, Maura” Niall shouts.  
“At least I do have a live, bookworm” she shouts back, winking at Zayn and faking a slur.  
Niall sees this as his cue and gets up from the couch walking into the kitchen.  
“Actually, I've been meaning to ask you something”  
Maura looks from Niall to Zayn, faking a look of surprise.  
“Oh my god, he's gotten someone pregnant” She exclaims, covering her mouth.  
“Mum!,” The blond blushes, and crosses his arms over his chest as he sees his mother and Zayn laughing and high fiving. When he sees that he has her full attention again he continues. “ This weekend me and the guys have been invited to a birthday and”  
“Oh nice, are you going to the cinema or something?” She asks, interrupting him. He can see Zayn's big, petulant smirk out of the corner of his eyes.  
“Actually, it's a party in her house” He says, looking at his hands.  
“Whose birthday is this anyway?” Maura asks.  
“Uhmm Demi's. You don't know her.” He hurries up to say.  
Maura gives him a knowing smile.  
“Oh, believe me, I do know who she is, this is a small town, I have heard all about her and her mmm ways”  
Niall frowns. He knows Demi has a bad reputation. The second week after she got into school she drank herself into an alcohol induced coma, and everyone in town heard about it.  
“Well, I just wanted to let you know I am going” He says trying to sound confident.  
His parents always allow him to go out as long as he tells them first.  
“Well, actually I don't know about this one, ask your father at dinner” She says in an almost pained way, because she knows how Niall feels about Demi ( She's overheard the guys more than once.)  
“What the fuck? I am fucking sixteen I shouldn't even have to ask to begin with” He says indignant.  
“Don't be rude, dude” Zayn warns him then, a hand on his shoulder.  
Niall frowns at him and swats his hand away.  
“Don't fucking touch me” Niall says menacingly, but Zayn just chuckles at him, amused.  
“Niall Horan, stop being so effing rude” Maura cuts them then. “Honestly I don't want you to go to that party, but ask your father anyway”

So Niall does. He makes sure he's already into his second glass of wine when he pops the question. This time he tries for a cute, begging attitude, seeing as the cocky one didn't get him anywhere.  
“Don't” His father says, not even looking up from his food.  
Boom! That sounds final.  
“But, but why not?” Niall stutters, confused.  
“Because I know what kind of party that's going to be. You are good boys, won't like it there.” he says non-committally.  
Zayn is smirking at him now, againand Niall wants to punch him so bad.  
“But that's so unfair. Zayn goes out every single weekend!” He moans, and he puts his fork on his plate loudly to make a statement.  
“Actually I am a year older than you” Zayn says, with an annoying friendly tone, leaning into the table.  
“Really? Then why are you on the same school year as me?” Niall asks with a sweet smile, leaning further.  
Zayn's eyes flare, and he's about to say something back, when Bobby interrupts him.  
“Enough! I think I came up with a solution which will make all parties happy!” He announces.  
“So?” Niall asks, a hint of desperation in his voice.  
“You will go” Niall rises his fist in victory at this point. “But Zayn will come with you”  
“What? No way” Both guys say at the same time.  
“Niall, I'm not letting you lot go in there without someone to supervise you, and Zayn I can give you a little reward for your trouble.” Bobby reasons.  
“What? You are paying him to babysit us? Way to go Bobby, humiliate me further, won't you?” Niall huffs, his face red in anger.  
“Well, take it or leave it”  
Niall frowns, he's never wanted Zayn to come to the party and that's why he never told him that he was invited on the first place. If Zayn iss there there's no way heis getting any of Demi's attention, but it's still better than not going at all. Maybe if he is nice he can even convince Zayn to get lost once they get to the party.  
“Fine” Niall grunts, almost childishly. Looking at his almost untouched meal.  
“I don't know Bobby, I'm not even invited...” Zayn starts.  
“Well you are, she told me. I forgot to tell you” Niall almost barks, having decided a couple of minutes ago that he will humiliate himself if that means going to the party.  
“So, that's settled, now, can we move on with on with our lives?” Bobby asks raising an eyebrow, and the two other boys nod, both annoyed for different reasons.

“Guys, how is this my life?” Niall moans the next day, they are in the lockers about to head for PE.  
“Bobby is a tough man” Louis agrees.  
“Well, at least they let you all go” Harry points out.  
“We need to get ourselves sorted” Liam says “next time we'll say we are going to the library or something like everyone does”  
“And seeing how lame we are, they will even believe us” Niall sighs, nodding his head.  
“How did your dad manage to get Zayn to agree with babysitting us?” Louis asks.  
“He's paying him money, if only he knew he's going to spend it on weed”  
“Maybe he knows, and they share” Louis laughs, and pushes him.

Friday arrives, and Niall and the boys are at Louis' getting ready, they have agreed to meet Zayn there.  
The boys have somehow managed to convince Niall this is a sort of date.  
“She was addressing you when she asked? Luis had said him earlier that day.  
“Well, she invited Zayn too” Niall had pointed out.  
“Yeah, but that was more like an afterthought, it's called manners, as in “let's make Niall's brother feel comfortable in his new school” (Niall had kicked his ass for saying the b** word)  
“But seriously Niall, she wants you there, I think she likes you” Harry agreed, watching the two boys rolling on the floor throwing friendly fists.

So Niall, decides to really make an effort, and turns to the party looking better than he has in ages. Harry has sorted his hair in a quiff, which doesn’t move an inch no matter what you do. Liam and Louis have been trying to prove this point all afternoon, just to be stopped by Harry's swats “Don't mess with my masterpiece”. Liam has lend him clothes, so he's wearing a plaid red shirt over his white plain t-shirt, all this combined with white suppras and skinny black jeans.  
“Just call me tomorrow and tell me everything” Harry says watching as Liam is already starting the car.  
“We love you Haz!!” Louis waves at him, shaking an imaginary handkerchief.

 

They meet with Zayn in the main entrance, and he looks bored as hell. He is already nursing a beer. He nods at them when he spots them, leaning further against the wall of the house and he studies them as they approach, not even bothering to be subtle.  
“So ehrmm, you don't have to stay if you don't want” Niall says awkwardly.  
“Actually, there are a couple of old mates inside” He says nodding towards the house “Just don't get into trouble, ok?” He says, his eyes looking at each one of them.  
“Yeah right.”  
Niall passes by him, and the rest of the boys follow him, the house looks big enough, with luck they won't have to see eachother.

The speakers are blasting to mainstream music, and they have to whisper into eachother's ears to be able to communicate. The place is packed with people they don't know and it smells funny.  
“It looks like one of those frat parties in American movies!” Liam comments, and after three attempts he manages to get his point across.  
“Let's get something to drink” Louis shouts.  
“You go, I want to greet Demi first”  
His two friends nod at him, giving him a thubs up and a wink, then they part and Niall starts to push his way through the crowds.

He finally finds her picking up some broken glass from the door”  
“Careful there” Niall greets loudly.  
“I've got it under control, wow Niall you look different tonight” She looks at him up and down, appreciatively.  
“Good different?” Niall asks, cocky.  
“Definitely” She nods vehemently, it's obvious that she already has had a couple of drinks.  
“You having fun?” Demi asks, leaning slightly into him, having the excuse of the loud music.  
“Well” and Niall returns the favour, inching a little bit closer himself, his stomach feeling all funny in the process. “We just got here but the party looks sick”  
“Yeah? you know what it's like, everyone has fun at parties unless the hostess.” She is playing with her hair now and Niall thinks she is perfect.  
“Yeah, you indeed look busy” then he rubs his hands together “I will help you”.  
“Aw Niall that's so sweet of you” She beams.  
“I'll finish this” He offers, bending down to pick the remaining glass.  
“Oh, no, Niall, I can let you...”  
“Why don't you instead go and find us some drinks, they when I finish we can toast to team work”  
Demi smiles again, all her white, nicely shaped teeth on display.  
“Ok” She finally accepts  
Niall in an act of bravery, holds her hand and gives it a light stroke and a squeeze before letting go, she just smiles at him.  
“I'll be back” she promises.

She isn't. Niall finishes to pick up the mess, and then checks his twitter to kill time, because she must have been held back by some of her guests. After twenty minutes he decides to go to the bar to see if he can find her.  
He regrets it immediately.  
She is by the table/bar in the kitchen. She is talking to Zayn. And this describes the scene perfectly, because she is eagerly trying to make conversation and he is trying to pour himself some Vodka looking bored out of his mind. Niall swears he seems him rolls his eyes and sigh. When Zayn finishes serving his drink he turns to Demi, with a very fake smile, he opens his mouth as if to say goodbye and she suddenly throws herself into him, puts a hand on the back of his head and brings their lips together. They lock lips for over a second before Zayn grabs her shoulder and pushes her back, washing his mouth with the back of his hand disgusted, she stumbles a little, blinking confused.

Niall feels sick to his stomach, he sees Demi running away, crying, towards the stairs, (for a moment he thinks of following her, but that is too lame even for him) so instead he looks for Liam and Louis, hoping they can go home.  
“What a cow!” Louis lets out, once Niall's finished telling them what happened.  
“Can we just go home?” Niall asks pleadingly. He sees Liam about to say yeah when Louis cuts him.  
“That's what they” He throws an arm around Niall's shoulder and points at everyone in the room conspiratorially “ are expecting us to do, but I propose, instead, let's be revolutionary and get drunk at her expense”  
“You've already have enough” Liam reminds the older boy.  
Louis walks to him like really, really close, and for a crazy moment Niall thinks he is going to kiss him, but instead he pinches his cheeks, and it looks almost painful.  
“You are so boring Leeyum”  
And he seems to have hit a nerve there because from then on things get pretty wild.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank again those of you who actually took the time to comment, it makes me smile everytime, please keep me updated with what you think of this, this should be update in 4/5 days, hope you like it, and if there's anything that needs fixing please let me know :)

It's about to break light and Niall, Louis and Liam are still in the garden attached to Demi's house. Louis has been fast enough to get first to the hammock so that leaves the other having to content themselves with the grass. They aren't aware of it yet, (they are way too drunk to notice anything) but the ground is humid with morning dew, and when they get up they will be covered with patches of mud all over their clothes.

Somehow Niall's quiff has managed to stay in place through the night, and Niall decides that it is a good idea to take selfies with his phone and send them to Harry's what's app. Liam who has spotted some daisies right at the very end of the garden decides to pull out some( in his inebritated state he thinks they would go well with Niall quiff). 

Louis for all they know may very well be dead on the hammock.

“Mate you are getting soil in my ear” Niall laughs squirming away from Liam's touch who is trying to work a way in which the daisies won't fall off from the quiff. 

“ Hey I need to pee” Liam announces once they have managed the keep at least a daisy long enough on Niall's hair to take a photo and send it to Harry.

Niall nods his head absent-mindedly, a lazy smile tugging at his lips.

“I think those daisies were in need of some serious irrigation.” Liam adds.

“No way!!! hahaha” Niall starts laughing maniacally, his neck cracking when he throws his head back, and loses his balance so that he is now laying his head on the floor. “Geeze” 

He groans, moving back to his sitting position and holding his aching head. “Louis, Liam is about to get his prick out!!!” Niall yells, and some of the strangers that are out for a ciggy look at him as if he was a wild creature. Louis grunts something from the hammock, but he passes out again soon after that.

It must take Liam like one minute. That's all the time Niall spends on his own, and not really because Louis is like 5 meters away hanging from a tree, but it is enough for all the buzz and high to wear off, replaced by an overwhelming feeling of loneliness and heartbreak.

Liam frowns confused when he finally gets back, because he's just left a very happy hyper Niall and now the blond is weeping silently, his shoulders shaking and his hands trying to hide his face. He runs to him and kneels down in front of him.

“Niall mate! What's up?” Liam asks concerned, but his question comes out as a slur. “ Louis, wake up!” He shouts. And again Louis grunts and shifts on the hammock to resume his dozing. “Hey, Niall is having an emotional breakdown? Do you mind?” He says slightly louder. Louis actually sits this time, his legs hanging limply on the air, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Niii” He says softly “don't cry”.

His hair is pointing at very random directions right now, and his sweater looks awfully dishevelled.

Niall looks up to him and he gets into a sort of trance watching his legs swaying on air back and forth. He shakes his head, trying to get back to his senses, and makes an effort to remember why is he crying, why is he feeling so sad and empty. Then an image comes to his mind; Demi lunging to kiss Zayn and his sobbing becomes more frantic.

“He gets to kiss her, and he's been here like what, a week?” Niall chokes up “it's just so fucking unfair!” He complains drunkly. “She kisses everyone but me, I guess everyone here has kissed her already” And as an afterthought he looks at the same guys that were giving him looks before and asks pathetically “Hey, has the hostess kissed you tonight?” He tries to sound sassy but it loses effect when his voice comes out as if he had some sort of speaking impediment.

The boys eye him up and down unimpressed, some of theme laughing and mocking him. Liam takes a hold of his white t-shirt and pulls, trying to get Niall's attention so that he won't embarrass himself further.

Out of the corner of his eye Niall catches Zayn walking towards to them, annoyingly sober and Louis must have seen him too, because for the first time in hours, he jumps down from the hammock and goes to intercept him halfway, his legs wobbling ever so slightly.

“What's wrong with him?” Zayn spats immediately, hovering over Louis' shoulder to try to get a better sight of the blond, who is still being comforted by Liam. He tries to walk past Louis but the older boys puts up resistance.

“He doesn't want to talk to you!” Louis shouts right back at him, pushing him away in an attempt to get Zayn as far as possible from where Liam and Niall are.

“That's too bad” Zayn shoves him away impatiently and bends down in front of Niall, he pats his cold cheek to try to get Niall's blotchy eyes to focus on him. “Mate, you alright there?” He asks, then he turns to look at Liam looking utterly pissed off. “Why is he so pale?” he asks accusingly.

Liam shrugs his shoulders and glares at the older guy. Zayn fixes his eyes back on Niall's sobbing frame.

“Get up, we are going home” Zayn announces, and at this Louis charges against him again.

“He's not going anywhere with you” He says sassyly “He can stay at mine tonight, so you go now” He says pointing in the direction Zayn just came from.

“Nice try, but I promised his father that I would bring his sorry ass back home safely and that's just what I am going to do” He retorts. 

This time he rounds Louis and positions himself right behind Niall's sitting form, he put his hands under his armpits and with a swift movement he gets the blond to his feet. Niall sways a little on his place.

“But can't you see he is crying? He needs to be with us!” Louis yelling bewildered, his arms moving frantically.

“See if I care” Zayn deadpans, then he grabs a handful of Niall's (Liam's) shirt and starts tugging until the blond is following him. Niall waves at his friends, obviously not registering anything in his mind besides the physical order to walk so he allows himself to be guided through Demi's house obediently.

He swears he discerns Louis's voice shouting “He's not your fucking dog!” before they step back into the street.

There are tears running down his face, he can tell that much because they make him shiver when a gust of wind hits him. He is walking a couple of steps ahead from Zayn and he is barely aware of the fact that the older boy has the tail of his shirt inside his fist and keeps tugging from time to time, indicating Niall where to go.  
After a couple of blocks and several dead threats, Niall's sight starts to get blurred, and he swears he could just fall on the floor and sleep right there, but whenever he slows his pace, Zayn grabs his shoulders and basically manhandles him until he is back on track. 

They have to go through a park before they get home. By then Niall is so fucking tired and dizzy that his legs are ready to give up on him.

Zayn seems to notice because suddenly he tugs the shirt and indicates the blond to stop. They are in front of a fountain and Niall realises out of sudden how thirsty he is. He drinks for ages, and he hears Zayn saying something like “ Your father must be taking breakfast already you can't get into the house like that”.

Niall looks at him with his eyes unfocused waiting for instructions. He is standing but his brain is barely working anymore, he is just sort of sleeping while he walks, and his eyelids feel so heavy that they close all the time.

He jumps 6 feet when he feels something cold hit his skin. He opens his eyes and sees Zayn wetting his hand on the fountain and then bringing it to Niall's cheeks and forehead . Then he repeats the action, this time he aims for the blond's neck and he shivers as he feels a droplet of freezing water going all the way down his back. Niall tries to fight back, but due to his weak state Zayn is able to hold both his wrists in one single hand and hold him in place while he wets slightly Niall's hair, combing it backwards with his fingers.

“Now, sit here” He motions the blond to sit on a bench, and he sits right besides him.

The sun it out now, hurting slightly Niall's sensitive eyes. It's fucking freezing and Niall thinks he may fall asleep on the bench. He closes his eyes trying to block the sun, but everything starts spinning then and he is positive that if he doesn't open his eyes he will puke. Zayn seems to think the same because suddenly he is eager to talk to him.  


“Don't close your eyes, Niall, talk to me” And Niall can tell how pissed off the other boy is with him right now.

“I am cold” the blond moans.

He hears Zayn sigh, mumbling something that again sounds like a dead threat, and then he feels something land heavily on his shoulders, whatever it is, it smells like Zayn.

“So, what is the drama kid?” he asks conversationally. There is no hint of care in his voice, if anything he sounds patronizing.

“Not telling you, not your business” Niall spats slash slurs.

“Didn't get enough attention of that Demi bitch?” Zayn teases him, throwing a friendly punch at Niall's shoulder, and he manages to grab Niall's arm in time when he sees the blond lose his balance. Niall glares at him.

“No, she was too busy snogging your stupid face” Niall says heatedly, and this sends Zayn into a fit of laughter who leans slightly against Niall side, clutching his side, as if what Niall just said is the most hilarious thing he's ever heard.

“So that's what got your knickers in a twist?” He asks, his voice still agitated with the remains of laughter and with a glint of mockery shining on his eyes.

Niall shoves him off, but being the unstable mess he is it almost makes him fall off the bench, again. So he leans his cheek against the back of the bench pathetically instead.  


“Oi, oi, no need for violence” Zayn is now messing with Niall's wet hair. The quiff has finally succumbed and now he looks like a drowned cat. “But seriously if the fact that this slutty girl goes throwing herself at people has you like this you are even more stupid than I formerly thought.” he deadpans.

“Don't call her that, don't talk about her, you don't know anything about her” Niall warns.

“Because you do know her soooo well” Zayn mocks. 

Niall hides his face behind his arms. He just wants to go home. He doesn't want to listen to Zayn anymore.

“You are so superficial and stupid Niall, leave it to you to like a girl like that” He laughs again “You need to check your life decisions, kid”

“Stop calling me that” Niall shouts, sitting back up with the little dignity he has left.

“Then stop acting like one.” And for some off reason Zayn is hissing now, his voice is void of any trace of mockery or laughter, and he is glaring down at him “There are people out there with real problems, you know? So stop being a wimp and grow the fuck up.”

Niall glares at him, hurt. He can feel fresh tears glinting on his eyes, but he dries them forcefully with his fist.

“I want to go home” He states, his voice comes out as a pathetic whimper, but he doesn't care anymore, he just feels defeated and tired.

“Yeah let's go” Zayn says jumping from the bench. Something in his eyes and movements tell Niall that the other boy is really mad at him now, so he decides not to push it and gets up with as many grace as he can muster given his inebriated state.

This time Zayn doesn't help him, nor grabs his shirt, he just starts walking ahead of him, not even checking if Niall is following him.

 

Next day Niall wakes up with a galloping hung over and little desire to live. He notices he's slept in his clothes, so he discards them quickly and takes a quick shower. Once his appearance is some sort of acceptable he descends the stairs holding onto the railing for good measure. The tipsiness has not wore off one hundred per cent, but he hopes it can be fixed with a nice breakfast. 

Zayn is already sitting on the table, munching some cereals. The older boy acknowledges him with a nod as Niall collapses on the chair opposite to him propping his head up on his hand. 

“Kid you look rough” Zayn comments. Niall looks at him up and down at, his eyebrow quirking slowly, because really, he looks just as bad, his usually perfect styled hair now looking like a soggy mop, but he doesn't bother with an answer. Zayn smirks at him feigning a look of offence and they resume their eating.

They eat peacefully until Maura storms into the room asking Zayn to open her nail polish. She studies both of the guys, taking in their dishevelled appearances and plops next to his son.

“So which side won the battle?” She chirps in gleefully. Zayn actually looks up from his cereals to smile at her but none of them answer her. She takes the open nail polish Zayn offers her, and starts putting layers on his nails, distractedly.

“You look like death guys” She insists “So... did you manage to charm the dress off that lady?” She asks looking directly at Niall. 

He looks at his mother rather unimpressed, not even havin enough energy to blush anymore.

“No mum, I didn't” He's now messing his porridge with his his spoon, no longer interested in eating.

“Why was that?” She doesn't miss a beat, never one to back off.

“Cos someone got there first.” He grunts, his tone giving away this is a sore issue. Then, for good measure, he adds “ I don't really want to talk about it.” 

“Don't worry Niall, that girl clearly doesn't know how to choose her men” Maura smiles, frowning when she accidentally spreads nail polish all over the skin of her thumb.

Zayn has a coughing fit at that, Niall, on his part, drags his chair backwards loudly and storms out off the room.

Her mother watches him worriedly and turns to look at Zayn, who is still trying to catch his breath

“Was it something I said?

Zayn shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. He raises his eyebrows, and goes back to munching his cereals.

 

Everyone is talking about the party next Monday. Rumours have it saying that the police had to intervene because there was too much noise.

“How did we not notice that?” Liam asks. 

They are once again in the cafeteria. It's lunch time and they are sharing the table with a couple of guys they don't know because the place it's packed. But the guys are reading and writing something on the computer respectively, so it's not too awkward.

“Because after you destroyed that fucking vessel we had to exile in the garden” Niall reminds him.

“Wow, we've been in a party with police intervention, do you reckon I can put that in my CV? Louis asks impressed. He is right by the reading boy and each time their arms brush, Louis squirms uncomfortably.

“Yeah and you should definitely add that one time we won the Quizz night at the pub aswell” Harry says proudly, leaning further on his chair.

“Ahhh, the old glories” Niall nods, taking a long gulp at his coke, then burping loudly “That was a good one, for some odd reason Liam knew the names of every contestant in Big Brother” He remembers, cackling.

“Well, that made us win, so don't give me shit now, Horan.” Liam warns from his spot right next to him.

“Uh oh, ogre spotted” Harry says suddenly.

They all follow his eyes, and surely Zayn is walking towards them. He stops behind Louis (eyeing the two unknown guys for a second with confusion) before his eyes land on Niall.

“Bobby is going to pick us up after school, so see you at the gate” He announces, then turns to leave, but as an afterthought he faces them again with a smirk tugging at his lips. “Oh and he is mad at you for not picking up your phone” He watches the blond scramble in a rush for his phone which is still on mute and sure enough there are 5 missed calls.  


The smirk goes wider when he takes on Niall's pale face and he finally turns on his heels and leaves.

“Fucker” Niall mutters under his breath.

 

Bobby comes with the worst of the news. Both boys hop into the car as soon as they spot it, (Niall moping slightly when Zayn gets the front seat). He is listening to Bob Marley, the music really loud, but he lowers the volume when the boys get in the car enough to allow conversation.

“Hey guys, how was your day?” He asks, looking at Niall from his mirror.

“Peachy” The blond answers, his eyes fixed on the window.

“I've decided to give you both a surprise” he says bubbling up with excitement “You boys are growing up, so Maura and I have decided to get you a car” 

Niall frowns confused because last time he checked he didn't have a driving license. Then he freezes on his spot, because he remembers that Zayn does have one. His father is still ranting.

“Niall I know you can't drive yet, but seeing as you are going to share the car you must chose one you both lie. I am sure Zayn will be kind enough to give you lifts until you can drive it on your own, right Zayn?” 

Zayn is fucking esctasic. Niall can't really see his face, but the side of his face seem to be aching with a shit eating grin, and fuck... is that a dimple? and Niall swears he can taste vile in his mouth. He wants to shout, and kick something, because how it this fair? Zayn turns to him with a sickly sweet smile and says “Sure, Nialler, you just have to ask” Niall smiles back at him lopsided, his eyes coarse with obvious distaste.

“Maybe you can make an arrangement, Zayn can give you driving lessons and you could tutor him? Isn't that great?” He asks enthusiastically looking for Niall's approval on the mirror, and Niall wants to punch him on his face. But he bits his lip, and looks again at the window.

“I dunno, we'll see” He groans.

 

His father buys Zayn a shiny new range rover and Niall wants to pull his own hair out by the roots. The ride back home is spent with his father and Zayn gushing about the recently purchased car, and Niall moping in the back seat. He doesn’t open his mouth the whole time, and when they get home he locks himself in his room making sure tu slam the door, and doesn't come out until next day.

 

 

“It's like "Yeah the kid is basically failing miserably every single subject at school, let's just punish him with a fucking new car ” Niall curses. They are all squeezed in Liam's car right now driving back from school. “And then he was like "You can share it once you get your driving licence", share it!? No, thanks, I rather use my bike!!!.” he cries out.

“That's so unfair mate” Louis agrees looking at Niall's reflection on the rear view mirror “You are his legitimate son, Zayn is just like... the bastard” 

Liam chuckles next to him but his eyes never leave the road.

“And if that wasn't enough he's like "oh! and why don't you swap driving lessons for some tutoring?" and he looks at me as he's just made my day” Niall rants exasperated.

“The nerve!” Harry exclaims, throwing an arm around him.

“Well, it sounds like a good deal.” Liam says non-committally “Taking in Zayn's backgrounds, I am sure he's been driving illegally since he was like mmmm ten? He must know what he is doing.”

“Whatever, you can drive, half of the world drives, I do not need Zayn driving lessons!” Niall points out. “I'll find away to talk my father out of this shit”.

 

 

When he gets home his father has already come out with a stupid sort of schedule, and the offending sheet stands now proudly on the fridge laughing right at Niall's dumbfounded face.

“Just three hours a week each, so you have time to hang out with the lads” Bobby explains to him, and then smiles obviously pleased with himself. “But you'll have to stick to this” he taps the sheet “religiously, otherwise you won't be able to drive until you are thirty”.

Niall wants to crash on the floor and make a fuss out of this. But he takes on Zayn's form who is leaning against the frame of the door nodding and actually paying attention to what Bobby is explaining. And Niall is sure that's what Zayn wants him to do, that is what he is expecting from him, and he'll do anything as long as it keeps at bay the older boy's ever so enfuriating smirk, so he sighs and smiles.

“Yeah dad, no probs, thanks for taking the time”.

"Really?" His father is half way between extremely confused, impresed and proudish sort happy.

"Yeah, it should be fun" He shrugs.

When he turns to face Zayn the boy is actually gaping. Niall cacklesinternally at that and goes to pass by him, making sure to bump their shoulders together on his way out.


End file.
